


Completeness

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kangteuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin is back from the army. I’m posting because #WelcomeBackParkJungsoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completeness

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a really old fanfiction and was my second try to write in English. Found it today and after a little lifting :)

He couldn't resist.

Once he saw him he felt the urge to embrace him. He was scared but just a little. That Jungsu would not want it. That  _he_  would not want it. But the moment he saw that wide, honest smile and bright, shining eyes piercing him he knew it’ll be fine.

He never trully realized how much he missed Jungsu until now. He forced himself not to run when he went straight into his open arms.

Barely noticing the others at first Youngwoon hugged Jungsu with a happy, joyful smile on both their faces. It wasn't what he wanted but it had to be as much while they’re still in public. That hug was very short actually and with any difference of other hugs. Youngwoon couldn't be obvious because of media. But he was really happy to see all of them. He knew that many things had changed and they had developed a deeper friendships between each other when he was away and that it will be awkward at the beginning. But he felt like coming home. And he loved that feeling.

It was such a relief. To be able to be together with him again. Well, with all of them, but Jungsu particularly was important. They could do nothing because of cameras around them. He still were aware of that after all this time. It was enough with him hugging Jungsu as the first one, he knew. But all he wanted was to make sure Jungsu hasn’t changed.  
Finally they got to the car through the crowds. Youngwoon waved to them as long as he could see the fans knowing he owes that to them. But then, he closed the window, settled comfortably in his seat and smiled. He was home. He decided to look at Jungsu now, smile even more brightly and say ‘I’m home~’ but as always in the past, Jungsu was quicker. Closing his eyes and smiling gently he leaned his head on Youngwoon’s shoulder. Youngwoon watched him, wanting so badly to touch his chin, to touch  _him_  but smiled only, feeling peacefully. The other members saw it and the expressions of their faces said the same. Completeness.

When they finally where at their dorms Jungsu lead him to his room saying he shared it with Heechul for all this time but since Heechul was enlisted about a half of a year ago he was living alone so he’d be happy if Youngwoon can share rooms with him now. He said it in one sentence and, really, on one breath. Youngwoon smiled and grabbed his luggage following him. They didn’t care even with closing the door behind them knowing somehow that no one would interrupt. Jungsu’s hands reached his neck immediately, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

“I missed you,” Jungsu said holding a breath and not moving even an inch while Youngwoon hold him close. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Everything seemed so stupid, pathetic or simply wrong.

“I missed you too,” he said finally knowing Jungsu expects that from him.

They stood, enjoying each others closeness after two extremely long years being apart, both feeling complete now.

He couldn’t pull him off. It was Jungsu who managed to break the hug.

“They’re waiting for you.”

“You know I…”

“No, I can’t have you only for myself,” Jungsu laughed. “Go, I’ll take care of this mess and then I’ll join you guys.”

Youngwoon looked around noticing it was already perfectly clean but said nothing. He left Jungsu alone. It was a little uneasy for them after all.

Other members expected them entering together, he guessed. Panting heavily or something maybe. Were they mad? Like it could ever happen, he thought. He smiled, took a glass prepared for him and poured himself an orange juice. He couldn't stop smiling at all actually. They were a family for sure.

“You’ll teach me all new dances soon, I hope,” he said. All of them volunteered immediately. No teasing. They missed him too.

“Finally at home,” he spilted before thinking.

That was wonderful evening. He was affraid he’ll be mentally too old for them now but he was over thinking. He was back to himself, a little more mature but still…

They were drinking until midnight. Not only with Super Junior members. Yunho and Changmin appeared short after they started a proper party, with a lot of food and alcohol. Then TRAX members arrived, late because of a concert in Seoul. It was refreshing. He didn't drink much though.

He listened Eunhyuk and Siwon remembering something funny, Ryeowook already told him everything he should know and Kyuhyun, who sat between Changmin and Jongwoon, was trying to tell him about a TV show they were going to attend next week or so. It was a pleasant chaos. Youngwoon looked around from time to time to locate Jungsu. His eyes always were focused on him. A warm feeling in his stomach was all he could think of after noticing his gaze. He was enjoying being with them all but couldn't wait for this party to end.

It ended eventually, and everyone went to their rooms declaring they’re going to clean the next day. Jungsu obviously started to collect empty glasses but Yongwoon stopped him.

“They will do it,” he said. ” So leave it as it is.”

Jungsu sighed and nodded.

“Thanks,” he replied.

Youngwoon was heading to bathroom already. He took a shower but forgot to take his pajama from not yet unpacked bag so he entered their room in just pants. Jungsu wasn't there. But he saw his luggage right next to his bed, though he remembered leaving it in the middle of the room. The sheets of his bed were perfectly flat. He felt that warmth in his stomach again at the thought of being cared of.

The doors opened and he turned around to face Jungsu who blushed at the sight of him half naked. Jungsu sat on his bed and palmed his face propably not knowing what to do or say. Youngwoon gazed at him for a while.

“I cannot belive you’re here. It was just too long.”

Jungsu’s face was still hidden behind his hands. Youngwoon didn't move. He wasn’t sure what to do, still uncomfortable without a shirt. Jungsu raised his head finally, looking him in the eyes and so he decided. He sat next to him, eyes pinned to the floor.

Jungsu slowly moved. He let him to grab his hand. They were sitting, just holding hand. He shifted and raised his free hand to Jungsu’s arm pulling him close to a hug. Jungsu resisted for a while but gave up after him whispering his name. Youngwoon noticed Jungsu was crying.

“Usually I don’t cry at all, you know,” he said. Youngwoon laughed. “I’ll have to enlist soon too.”

“You won’t have much time to miss us once you get there,” he lied. “So stop worrying over things that not even happened yet.”

Jungsu giggled into his chest.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone already slept in their rooms. Youngwoon wasn't sleepy though. He was finally with Jungsu, his best friend, his soulmate, his secret love. He never could explain why but the day they met he knew they’re going to be friends. He loved his calm and gentle personality, so opposite to what he was. Their fans knew it too. He hated it when fans implied a romantic relationship between them because he feared that it would scare Jungsu and make him finding someone else. But Jungsu wasn’t so delicate even if he seemed such at first. He found it funny. Youngwoon found it desirable but he wouldn't admit it aloud.

“Jungsu…” He said. He didn't know what he wanted. He just said his name.

Jungsu raised his head, eyes red from crying. Youngwoon giggled.

“Stop, you stupid!”

He stood up and pulled a handkerchief out of his bag. He returned to Jungsu and gave it to him to wipe the tears of. Jungsu smiled and another tear traced a line down his cheek. Youngwoon reached his hand and he himself wiped it of, suddenly feeling the urge to do something that he was afraid would scare his most cherished friend. He stood up and turned the lights off.

“Lets go to sleep,” he said.

Jungsu haven’t move.

“Could you…”

“Yes?” Youngwoon replied though he kind of knew what Jungsu wanted.

“Umm… Nothing,” he heard instead so he stopped in the middle of the room. His eyes slowly adjusted to darkness. He saw Jungsu’s back. He was thinking just few seconds before heading to Jungsu’s bed. He slid under the cover and hugged him. Jungsu stiffened for a while but quickly relaxed. They fell asleep in that position.

~

Youngwoon woke up the next day just to find Jungsu glued to his body. His heart jumped in a flash of realization of possibilities. He gently freed from his hands and legs and went to the kitchen for a cup of a tea. He made one for Jungsu too and went back to their room. He woke him up and gave him tea with a smile. Jungsu drank it, fully awake now.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?” Youngwoon replied with a question. Jungsu paused.

“For everything. For being here. For staying with me this night.”

Youngwoon couldn't resist.

He leaned to steal a peck from his lips. Jungsu startled.

“I’m sorry…” Youngwoon said and kissed him again. It was beyond his control. He didn't think of consequences. He simply risked everything because he couldn't resist.

But this time Jungsu responded. He was kissing back, letting him suck on his lips, exploring him. The kiss was passionate. They were kissing so hungrily he didn't noticed when they were back on the bet, hands around each other.

“Jungsu,” Youngwoon gasped. He wanted to kiss him more. He wanted to never stop. It wasn’t something he would expect from himself. It wasn't something he would normally accept. But it was Jungsu and he always was  _special_. He missed him so much he didn't want to let him go ever again. It was awkward when they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Jungsu blushed and he guessed he was quite red too. But he didn't loosen the strength of the hug for another seconds. Then he leaned on his back, looking at ceiling and trying to calm his breath. Jungsu was panting as well.

They said nothing until they were in the kitchen, making a breakfast for the rest of Super Junior members, happy for being together again now.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there could be the next part but I remember I wanted it to end as an oneshot right in this moment so I leave it as it is.
> 
> Please, say what you think about it! (Leeteuk gave me best birthday gift I never wished for <3 yes, 29th July is my birthday xD)


End file.
